Bulmas song
by DBZROCKETGIRL
Summary: this ones kinda hard to explain just let me say bulma is bored one day and desideds to look around the house what will she find


Ok here's my disclaimer I don't own Dragonball z ok understand. I don't own the song ether it's by Greg Raposo. So don't try to sue me you won't get anything but my Vegeta stuff.. Wait someone may want that. Scratch that I have NO Vegeta stuff. : laughs a bit:  
  
Bulmas Song  
  
Bulma was bored she had been ever since Buu was killed off. Trunks was always over at Gotens and Vegeta well she wasn't sure that he cared about her anymore. She hadn't seen him days. He would come in after she was asleep and leave before she awoke. She almost wished that another Villain would come so the gang would be together again. It seemed as if no one really cared at all, she would at least thought Chi-Chi would call her. Bulma sighed and walked to the living room. Maybe there would be something exciting on T.V. She picked up the remote from the side table and sat down on the couch. She started flipping though the channels  
'300 channels and there's nothing good on any of them' She turned off the T.V. and threw the remote to the other side of the couch. She laid her head back and closed her eyes  
'There has got to be something to do around here' Then she remembered that before Buu showed up she was working on some new capsules. She got up and looked around.  
'Now the question is do I remember where I put them' she thought for a minute 'I think I left them in the upstairs closet, but I'm not sure' She walked up the stairs and to the closet, but when she opened it she didn't find the capsules there. Instead there was a guitar case. Bulma looked strangely at it.  
'Who's could this be. I know that Mom and Dad don't play the guitar and Trunks I'm positive doesn't and Vegeta . Yea right' She picked up the case and sat down with it on the floor. She popped open the two sides and what she saw amazed her. The guitar was black and had the royal symbol for Vegetas planet. She was sure, it had to be Vegetas. She took the guitar out to inspect it and what she found was paper... no songs lying in the back of the case. She picked them up.  
'I didn't even know he wrote songs much less play the guitar' She flipped through the songs quickly and stopped when she saw her name. The title of the song was "worthless" and beside it had (bulmas song). Her eyes welled up with tears  
"So that's what I am to him worthless" she said sadly to herself. She told herself not to jump to conclusions and to read the song maybe it was not what she thought it was though she doubted it. She started to read it.  
  
I woke up today with a revelation  
  
An introduction to the truth  
  
And I know the world is round and  
  
What goes up comes down and  
  
Maybe I finally got it figured out  
  
A moment is worthless  
  
No meaning, purpose  
  
Every breath is just wasted  
  
If you were not the center of my world  
  
I'm just drifting, barely existing  
  
'Cause every minute without you is worthless  
  
Without you is worthless  
And you know the state of my condition  
  
Yet you hold me anyway  
  
And I won't take a step  
  
Unless it's your direction  
  
Where I was before I finally realized  
  
A moment is worthless  
  
No meaning, purpose  
  
Every breath is just wasted  
  
If you were not the center of my world  
  
I'm just drifting, barely existing  
  
'Cause every minute without you is worthless  
  
Without you is worthless  
  
There's a void, there's a space  
  
And you're inches away  
  
There's a tone in your voice  
  
And it makes me feel brave  
  
There's a glow in my eyes  
  
That shows I'm alive  
  
A moment is worthless  
  
No meaning, purpose  
  
Every breath is just wasted  
  
If you were not the center of my world  
  
I'm just drifting, barely existing  
  
'Cause every minute without you is worthless  
  
Without you is worthless 'Cause I revolve around you  
  
I can't live another day without you  
  
Every step of my way  
  
Without you is worthless  
  
Tears were running down her face when she reached the end. So she wasn't worthless after all she was anything but. She got up paper in hand and ran to the gravity room throwing the door open. Vegeta was training and flew up and hit his head on the ceiling. "Woman how many times do I have to tell you to knock" he said rubbing his head he walked toward Bulma and realized she was crying "Whats the matter" he asked somewhat softly. Bulma ran and hugged Vegeta he looked down at her strangely then he saw the paper she had in her hand. His eyes widened 'how did she find that? I must remember to hide things better' Bulma pulled back some and looked up at Vegeta "So you've discovered my little secret." Bulma smiled "yea I guess I did." She said "will you sing this for me." Vegeta nodded some and said "just let me get my guitar" he walked out of the gravity room to get it and Bulma followed but went to sit on the couch. A few minutes later Vegeta came into the room and sat down and started singing and surprisingly his voice was heavenly. It was so good. Bulma almost immediately started to cry again. Vegeta was glade when the song was over even though she found the song it was still hard for him to express his feelings. Bulma smiled and wiped her eyes and went to sit on Vegetas lap and then gave him a kiss knowing that he truly cared  
  
Please read and review this fic I worked on it really hard and I'm proud of it and yes I know my grammar is horrible so please don't go and tell me that. 


End file.
